


Your Hot & Confident Friend Seduces You On Valentine's Day

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [33]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Cum Inside, F/M, Fill Me Up, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Fdom, Give Me All Your Kids, Griding Against Your Boner, Nervous Guy - Freeform, Orgasm, Pinning You Down, Riding You, Seduction, Shy Guy - Freeform, Using Your Cock, Valentine's Day, Virgin Guy, blowjob, confident girl, gwa, possible impregnation, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You spent a fun Valentine's Day with your hot friend. Now you two are in a house and she tells you how much she enjoyed that day. Then soon she's starting to get a little touchy and.. she begins to tease you and.. seduce you.. which makes you very nervous but.. you're also really liking it, aren't you? :)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 22





	Your Hot & Confident Friend Seduces You On Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

[Sigh of Relief/Pleasure]

This was a great day..

Ya, I had a lot of fun with you.

I haven't had as much of it in awhile to be honest.

I'm glad you didn't just hang up on me when I called.

[Chuckle]

I mean.. I know you're not exactly the type to go out and stuff so..

Kinda makes me feel special you know?

I bet you were *super* nervous on the inside.

[Chuckle] Of course you were..

Listen, I've known you since how long now?

I know how you are.

It's really cute by the way.

Oh yea.

I actually like it when you're nervous.

Mhm, my favorite is when you stutter.

[Chuckle] Oh please.. you *do* stutter. You keep doing it all the time.

And when I see you struggle like that..

Mmm.. I just wanna tease you even more..

[Chuckle] Cause I know you hate it.. but you also like it..

Makes you feel uncomfortable but you just like how I do it..

Right?

For example.. when I look deep into your eyes and..

Mmm.. tug on your shirt like this..

[Short pause]

Makes you all.. hot and bothered, doesn't it..

Heh..

You know..

I like shy guys a lot but..

That's actually not the *only* thing that I find you attractive for..

You're also pretty hot too..

Mmm..

Oh yea.. you are..

I could go out with anyone, there's always a lot of options for me on Valentine's Day..

But.. none of those guys are quite like you..

And also..

I know that.. you probably won't believe it but.. you're doing things to me right now..

Mmm.. the way you just sit here and let me touch you however I want..

[Moan]

Makes me just want to *take* you.. right here and right now..

Mmm mhm..

[Chuckle]

There you go again.. look at you..

Too much to handle, isn't it?

[Chuckle]

Mmm.. just relax baby..

And lemme get on top of you..

[Optional clothes sounds or something as she moves on top]

Just like that..

[Moan] And let me grind against you..

[Moan] Yeah..

No no, shh.. Just be a good boy and don't say a thing..

I know you didn't expect this but..

[Whisper] just let it happen..

[Moan]

Mmm.. I can feel you getting harder for me in your pants..

[Moan] Good..

[Whisper] Good boy..

[Moan]

Have you ever.. been with anyone before?

Or.. is this your first time?

Really?

Wow..

[Moan] That's just gonna be even better..

Mmm.. shh..

Don't worry about what I'm gonna do..

Just wait for it..

[Moan]

For now just let me grind against you some more..

[Moan] Just like this..

Just like this..

[Just let out sexy moans here and there for a little bit]

Gosh I'm so wet..

Mmm.. oh yea..

You're making me so damn horny..

[Moan]

[Give gentle kisses everywhere]

Have you ever.. kissed a girl before?

Do you.. want to kiss me?

Oh I'll teach you, don't worry..

I'll teach you..

Just c'mere.. close your eyes..

[Kissing on the lips for a little bit]

Mmm.. how was that?

Not bad, right?

Heh..

[Kissing some more]

You know what I think I wanna do now?

Mmm..

I think I want to..

See your cock..

[Chuckle]

You're just *too* cute..

Don't worry, I'll take it slow with you..

I promise..

[Moan]

Yea?

Can I take a look?

Mmm.. let's see..

Lemme slide down between your legs..

[Moan]

There..

Lemme feel it with my hand first..

Oh yea.. you're *so* hard under those pants..

Mmm.. I already like it..

[Just let out soft little moans here and there, touching him]

Okay.. let's pull those down now..

[Pulling pants down]

Mmm.. there it is..

Wow.. it's so nice..

[Moan]

So hard..

[Just let out sexy little sounds here and there, enjoying the view]

I.. I know I said I would take it slow but..

Do you.. do you mind if I just put my mouth on it?

I *really* wanna taste it..

Mmm please?

Please?

I mean, actually.. aren't *I* in control here?

[Chuckle]

Remember what I told you earlier, right?

Just let it happen baby..

[Moan] Just let it happen..

[Putting mouth on cock, tasting it, not really sucking yet]

[Mouth pop sound]

Mmm.. your cock tastes pretty good..

[Putting mouth on cock, tasting it, not really sucking yet]

[Mouth pop sound]

Heh, are you ok over there?

I know you never had any mouth or lips touch your cock before so I can only imagine how intense the feeling must be..

[Putting mouth on cock, tasting it, not really sucking yet]

[Mouth pop sound]

You're not gonna pop just yet tho, are you?

[Chuckle]

To be honest.. I don't really care..

You can cum right in my mouth if you want to..

[Moan] This cock tastes too good for me to stop now..

[Start with just a little tease and then right into a proper blowjob sucking sounds for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

[Moan] Oh yeah.. let me feed on it baby..

Lemme suck it..

[Continue blowjob sucking sounds for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Ah..

[Kissing the cock all over]

Mmm.. you're geting even harder for me now, aren't you..

That's it.. get as hard as you can for me..

I'm not gonna stop..

[Continue blowjob sucking sounds for a little bit]

Mmm you're just *loving* this, aren't you..

Heh, just imagine if you didn't pick up the phone..

You'd miss out on all this fun..

[Continue blowjob sucking sounds for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sounds, a few of them, one after another]

Mmm.. I could just toy with your cock and worship it for hours..

It's so perfect..

[Moan] But..

There's something else I wanna do too..

Do you know what that is?

[Continue blowjob sucking sounds for a little bit]

Mmm I wanna ride you..

That's right.. I wanna feel you inside of me..

[Moan]

Will you let me do that?

Wil lyou let me take your virginity?

Huh?

[Continue blowjob sucking sounds for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sound]

Oh I think *you* are ready..

Because I'm ready..

Mmm.. don't use the excuses that every other cute shy boy is using..

[Chuckle]

[Whisper] Just let me fuck you, okay?

Just be a good boy for me and let me sit on you..

You know I deserve it..

Mmm I sucked you so good..

I'm gonna get naked for you now..

Watch me baby..

[Stripping naked]

Mmm that's right.. you're gonna get *fucked* today..

How many other single shy boys can say that today, right?

Heh..

Don't you worry.. I'm gonna make sure you remember this Valentine's Day for years..

Mmm.. just lie down on the bed for me, on your back..

Hold on, let's get you out of this shirt first tho..

[Taking his shirt off]

Now lie back..

Mmm.. you're so sexy..

Don't you move.. stay just like that..

I'm just gonna get on top of you..

[Optional bed soudns as she gets on top]

[Moan] Yeah.. there..

Can you feel how wet I am for you?

Are you ready to enter me?

And have your v-card taken?

Mmm..

You're gonna love this..

Lemme just..

[Short pause and then moan as she sits on his cock]

Oh there we go..

There we fucking go..

[Moan] Yea..

Let me feel every single part of that cock..

Mmm..

[Moan] Damn it..

I knew you would feel amazing..

[Moan] Shit..

Now just lemme place put your hands next your ears..

[Moan] Like this..

I wanna hold you down while I fuck you..

And you're gonna take it for me..

Aren't you?

Mmm.. good boy..

Here we go baby..

[Riding from now on, moaning here and there and breathing faster]

Oh that's it..

Take it baby..

Take my pussy..

Let me use that hard cock..

Mmm.. lemme ride you just like this..

[Riding from now on, moaning here and there and breathing faster between lines]

You know..

I'm surprised you're letting me do all this..

Knowing how shy you are..

Mmm.. unless..

You're also were just too shy to even protest in the first place..

You tried saying *something* but..

[Chuckle]

[Moan]

And of course, this is also your fantasy so you just went with it, right?

Heh.. trust me, I know..

I know this is *exactly* what every shy boy dreams about..

A hot girl like me.. taking control..

Taking your virginity..

All you can do is just take it..

And let me do whatever I want..

Right?

[Chuckle]

[Moan] Oh right there..

[Moan] Right fucking there..

Lemme go back and forth..

Up and down..

This is *my* cock right now..

Isn't it..

Mmm yeah, tell me..

Tell me you and your cock belong to me..

Tell me how good it feels..

Come on, I wanna hear it..

[Just riding, moaning here and there and breathing faster for a little bit, with no talking]

[Continue riding, keep moaning here and there/breathing faster between the lines]

Are you getting closer for me?

Mmm why don't you go ahead and just shoot it all inside of me then..

Oh yeah.. I'm very serious..

Give it to me..

I want your cum baby..

I don't care if I get pregnant, just do it..

Ya, explode for me, come on..

Give me all your kids baby..

Mhm, mhm..

Fill me up with that load please..

Lemme fuck all that cum out of you..

I fucking want it..

[Continue riding, moaning here and there/breathing faster for a little bit more]

Oh yes.. come on come on come on!

I'm gonna cum too!

Cum with me baby, cum with me!

Do it do it do it!

Yes!

Cum inside! Cum inside that pussy!

[Orgasm]

Fuuuuckkkk yessss...

Fucking yes..

So good..

Your cum feels so good..

Mmm...

So nice and warm inside of me..

Just what I wanted..

Just what I needed..

[Just let out sexy little sounds here and there, cooling off and getting breathign pace back to normal]

Oh man..

[Sigh of relief/pleasure]

You did *so* much better than I thought..

You know, virgins usually can't last that long..

But you even made me cum..

Mmm.. *such* a good boy..

*My* good boy..

[Kiss]

Bet you aren't going to be as shy anymore after this, are you..

[Chuckle]

Well, atleast around me.. maybe..

Mmm..

Okay.. I gotta clean this up now..

But I'll be back, don't you worry..

I'm just gonna let you have a little bit of break, that's all..

[Chuckle]

Don't go anywhere.. stay like this..

Our Valentine's day is not quiet over just yet..

[Kiss]


End file.
